


Static

by KrissyK



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyK/pseuds/KrissyK
Summary: Have you ever heard the world buzzing with life, and then have it suddenly yanked away from you? The world doesn’t start to slow down, but change all together, one minute there’s laughter, love, and everything is so bright, and you can breathe! God can you breathe, but then…then like a sneeze it’s all taken away, replaced with the…silence of the world. Reality is terrifying. Even Bech Naesheim, sneezed.





	1. Chapter One

     Have you ever heard the world buzzing with life, and then have it suddenly yanked away from you? The world doesn’t start to slow down, but change all together, one minute there’s laughter, love, and everything is so bright, and you can breathe! God can you breathe, but then…then like a sneeze it’s all taken away, replaced with the…silence of the world. Reality is terrifying. Even Bech Naesheim, sneezed.  
     The rough blanket wrapped around his body felt like chewed on plastic, reminding him of his childhood dog, Grifton who would just chew, chew chew…destroying the plastic bone beneath his teeth. Even, envied that bone.  
The officers that walked around, the way they looked at him with pity on their faces told it all. He had messed up, royally messed up. Even couldn’t even remember why he had done it, was it because he was hungry, had the suite rooms air just been to stuffy? Isak had asked him to go to sleep, Isak! Isak, where was he? Was he still at the suite, did he think that he had left him there all alone? Even promised to never do that again. He didn’t want the boy to worry.  
     “Where’s my phone, I need to contact my boyfriend!” Isak yelled, but the guards paid him no attention. Why weren’t they listening to him? He wasn’t under arrest was he, he couldn’t remember doing anything wrong, just going outside to get some air, and some food. He was going to bring back Isak some, he really was!  
     “Please, I need to contact him. He’s not going to understand what’s going on.” Even tried again, but no one was listening. The silence was deafening. Looking around, Even yanked on the handcuffs attached to the bench he was currently propped on.  
After a few attempts Even sighed, his frustration only causing him more stress. He did not need to look crazy right now. He was fine now honestly, he just wanted to go back to Isak.  
     “Look, I’m sorry for walking outside naked. I was just really excited, and made a mistake. I’ll just get dressed, and go home now. You can’t keep me here!”  
     “Please, you’re friend is on the way here. Just sit still, and stay calm.”  
Isak? Isak was coming? How did he know where he was? What would Even say to him? Thoughts about what Isak had said about his mother were racing through his head. He thought his life would be best…  
     “Even Bech Naesheim, you’re being released now, you’re friend is here.”  
     Even’s head was swimming, making him nauseous with worry. He knew he needed to explain, this would be fine…Isak loved him. They were going to get married, he meant it. He wanted  this. He needed this.  
     Rounding the corner, Even was met with blonde hair and Sonja’s face. The smile on his face faded quickly.  
     “Sonja? What are you doing here, where is Isak? I need to go, and talk to Isak.”  
     Sonja looked fed up, and Even knew nothing good would come from her lips.  
     “Even enough of this! You need to stop what you’re doing, and come home. I sent Isak away, what you are doing to him and to me is unacceptable. You’re mother found your medicine, you haven’t been taking the pills, and the smoking has got to stop. They found you walking in a park, you could have been in serious trouble if there were children there.”  
The words she was yelling at him, the only thing heard within the deafening silence. Isak, she talked to Isak before he could.  
     “Fuck off Sonja! I do not want you here. I want to see my boyfriend. We are getting married, we’re in love.”  
     “Married, please. You need to go back to the hospital Even, until we can get the medicine circulating through your system, and that we know you won’t run away.”  
     “No! I’ll take my medicine, but I’m not going anywhere with you. You’re poisonous, you treat me like shit. I’m not some toy you can control anymore. I love him.”  
     “Control? Is that what you think I’m doing? What have you told Isak? Have you painted a picture of me being an awful person? Just how much does he know about? Has he figured out the things you’ve done on one of your little episodes?”  
     “Sonja stop…”  
      It felt as if a balloon caught in his throat, expanding more, and more. The pressure of it, suffocating. She was doing it again, and again. Pumping his body full of foil dust. He didn’t need to be controlled, she couldn’t just do this to him.  
      “Isak never wants to see you again Even, It’s time to grow up…We’re going home.”  
The silence, after the silence was a never ending static. A white noise that drowned out Even’s screaming. Isak…  
Standing up, even began to follow Sonja out the door, it was time to go back to hell. Paradice was lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone is interested please feel free to check out my blog where I post other stories, photo edits like the one from this chapter, and a lot of other things, such as beauty and fashion related posts! Let me know in the comments if you'd also be interested in an eyewitness story. https://wordpress.com/stats/insights/ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com

                                                                                             

     The static pop, pop in his head was dulled into a stillness that made his own thoughts fade away. There weren’t any words, all stolen away by the lithium they pumped into his veins. He felt heavy, like laying in a tub of water, with his nose and mouth just barely breaching the surface. His phone lay next to him, the blank screen a mockery in his eyes. No texts from Isak...  

  
     His mother was doing the continuous tip-toe in the hall, the sound of her footsteps a constant reminder of his mistake. He had really thought he'd be able to keep it under control this time. He was in love, and wasn't love in its very self a drug? Even wanted Isak because the other boy didn't want to fix him, didn't look at him as an atomic bomb waiting to go off.  

  
     Pulling the covers up over his head, Even sighed. This was all Sonja’s fault really. It didn’t matter that he stopped taking his medicine, he could have explained what happened, could have prevented the situation he was in had the girl not called. Even could admit that he had loved her long ago, back when he was first discovering what it even meant to like a person. Sonja was there when he needed her, a Band-Aid over a cut he had gotten long ago. Now however she was a cancer, and the cut she once protected was a festering wound. Even needed to change the gauze that covered his mind, and he had no place for Sonja in there.  

  
     Isak was a warm spring day, full of life. Even was starving for some color in his life, and Isak was the perfect rainbow after the darkness Sonja gave him. Even didn’t know, he just needed to talk to the boy. After his mother did another round past his door, Even stood up. He needed to see Isak. They needed to talk, even if Isak didn’t ever want to see him again. Even needed to hear Isak. Even missed the sun, and he was going to find him.    
Snatching his phone from the nightstand, Even quickly sent Isak a text message.  

  
     ~Are you free, I need to see you.~ Even  

  
     Even was nearly dressed before his phone sounded off, the ringtone playing Gabrielle’s “5 Fine frokner”. Isak! Even looked to read the message, his heart was a humming bird pounding in his chest, its wings beating erratically against the cage his ribs made.  

  
     ~Meet me at school, locker rooms.~ Isak

  
     Even smiled, sending Isak a quick “okay” before sliding open his window. Looking down to the first story Even tightened the hold on his things, and jumped. The humming bird inside him would keep him afloat.

  
     It took longer than Even thought to reach to school grounds, and he looked an absolute mess when he got there. He franticly checked the locker rooms for Isak, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

  
     Even began to frantically type a, “Where are you,” message to Isak until he heard the familiar confused, “hello” from Isak.

  
     Isak’s cheeks were stained a light red, and the rise and fall of his chest made Even think maybe the boy had been running to.

  
     “You’re late.” Isak said, making no motion to move towards the other boy.

  
     "I’m sorry…Isak I’m so sorry.” Even said, trying not to move towards the other boy either. He didn’t want to frighten the boy any further.

  
     “Sonja said-”

  
     The immediate reaction to say, “fuck Sonja,” was kept at bay, Even trying his hardest to be on his best behavior. He needed to let Isak talk, it was his decision.

  
     “She said that you were manic, that you just got excited? I…I don’t know much about Mania, but I asked my friends. Magnus’s mom is like you, but she seems pretty normal? Is that right? I don’t want to falsely compare you, or offend you or anything.”

  
     “No…you’re doing fine. Just ask whatever you’re curious about, and I’ll answer you.” Even said, motioning for them to sit down on the bleachers.

  
     “So, do you just get really happy and then sad? Or do you just feel lots of adrenaline?” Isak asked, his eyes searching Even’s face, trying to decipher the boy in front of him. It felt strange to be in front of Isak this way. The both had just been naked together only a few days ago, but sitting here talking, made him feel so much more exposed.

  
     “It’s like…remember that time we first partied together, at your place?” Even said, waiting until Isak motioned for him to continue.

  
     “It was like that, loud music, laughing and dancing. It’s like I can feel the world sparking all around me, but sometimes I get lost in all that light, and I get an idea and just run with it. I calm down a few days later, and I’ve never hurt anymore before. Well anymore before you. I…I shouldn’t have stopped taking my medicine, but I just didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to feel alone in all that light anymore. Being like this is hard, but it’s not impossible. Sonja makes it seem like I can’t ever think for myself. She thinks anything extraordinary is just another episode I’m having. When I’m with Sonja it’s like I’m drowning under water, and all I can hear is a defining static. I admit I got a little messed up, but I would never lie to you about something like this.” Even said, grabbing Isak’s hands within his own.

  
     Isak was shaking in Even’s grip as he nodded his head, letting the words sink in. It went unspoken, but Even leaned in forward and brushed his check against the other boy’s wet one. He didn’t need to say it, Isak knew.

  
     I love you…

  
     I love you too…


End file.
